


Attractive Persistance

by yixingisaunicorn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Taekwoon, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hongbin has a dirty mouth, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Top Hongbin, but not really? it's their first time having sex with eachother, idk what to say like this is literally straight up porn, implied OT6 relationship, no beta we die like men, porn with little plot, rare ship moots unite, slut kink, unnecessary overuse of the word 'pretty'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingisaunicorn/pseuds/yixingisaunicorn
Summary: “Why won’t you fuck me?” Taekwoon finally asked, his tone somewhat petulant yet serious.Hongbin tilted his head and looked at Taekwoon for a few moments before sighing.“Okay, I’ll bite: why do you want me to fuck you?”(Or: this is the result of me watching Hongbin’s streams and going “huh, chair sex?”)





	Attractive Persistance

“No.”

“Why not?” Taekwoon whined, pink lips forming a pout. 

Hongbin barely tossed him a glance as he turned back to his monitor. He clicked and typed on his keyboard while speaking. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know that shit doesn’t work on me.” After a few seconds, his typing audibly stopped. 

“Nevermind. Keep doing that, it’ll be a sure way for you to not get what you want,” Hongbin finished off with a smirk before turning back to his computer. 

A frustrated groan was heard from behind him, prompting Hongbin’s smirk to grow. 

It was a Monday afternoon and Hongbin was a few hours away from streaming. Today was a special day for him and his viewers, special in the way that it will be his last broadcast before he moved out of the dorm and left _the nest,_ as Hakyeon had eloquently put it once. 

Unfortunately, out of all the days possible, Taekwoon had decided that today was a great day to unexpectedly drop by and visit the dorm’s inhabitants. 

Even more unfortunate, Hongbin was currently the only one in and Taekwoon was in a mood. 

Not just any mood though. 

He was feeling needy. 

“Hongbin-ah,” Taekwoon whined from his place in the doorway once again, breaking Hongbin’s concentration. 

“I said no, hyung,” Hongbin hummed out, eyes never leaving his monitor. 

He heard Taekwoon give a frustrated huff before footsteps approached him and stopped right behind his chair. 

Amused, and curious as to what the older would do, Hongbin let himself be spun around until he came to a stop right in front of his hyung’s leaning form. He watched as Taekwoon crossed his arms and glared down at him, still sporting that infuriating baby pout of his. 

Hongbin leaned back comfortably against his chair and raised an eyebrow in question when Taekwoon continued to sulk in silence. 

“Well?” Hongbin finally asked mockingly, raising his hands from the armrests to wave them in an _I'm waiting motion_. 

Taekwoon tried to maintain his frown but it wasn’t long before he was back to just mildly pouting. 

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Taekwoon finally asked, his tone somewhat petulant yet serious.

Hongbin tilted his head and looked at Taekwoon for a few moments before sighing. 

“Okay, I’ll bite: why do you want me to fuck you?” He questioned, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Because I want you to?” The blonde huffed, shifting his weight to stick out his left hip. 

Hongbin rolled his eyes, moving to turn back around. 

“Hm, not good enough. The answer is still no.”

“Okay, wait!” Taekwoon’s arm shot out in and halted his chair from moving. Hongbin glanced down at the hand next to shoulder before looking up at its owner with a raised eyebrow. Taekwoon stared at him hesitantly, chewing on his lips as if debating whether or not to say something. 

After a moment of silence, except for the rattling of the AC vent turning on automatically in the background, Hongbin shot Taekwoon an unimpressed look. 

“If you’re not going to say anything then let me get back to-” 

“Sanghyuk said you’re too much of a coward to fuck me because you never touch me more than necessary!” Taekwoon blurted out, flushing a bright red. 

.

.

.

Silence. 

Time slowed down, seconds ticking by as Hongbin found the energy to close his mouth from where he had dropped it open in surprise. Finally gathering his thoughts, he proceeded to chuckle in disbelief.

“I see Hyuk-ah has been running his mouth unnecessarily once again,” Hongbin commented dryly, mind already racing with hundreds of ways to get back at the bastard. 

_Little shit’s been getting too_ _confident ever since Hakyeon left for the military,_ Hongbin thought with narrowed eyes. _He should also know better than to say this kind of stuff out loud, especially to-_

Hongbin stopped. 

Frowning, he looked at Taekwoon. 

“Is that why you want me to fuck you? Because you believe I don’t touch you enough?” 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened before dropping to the floor guilty. He played with the hem of his shirt as he sputtered out a response.

“I — at first I didn’t think anything by it! But then I was in bed one night and I couldn’t stop thinking about what Hyuk said so I thought back and realized he — that he kinda had a point.” Taekwoon paused, gazing interestingly at the ground. “You barely touch me when we’re all together and you’ve never shown interest in sleeping with me so I... ” He trailed off, taking a deep breath before exhaling heavily after a beat. He spoke quietly. “I wanted to see if you wanted me when we were alone.”

Hongbin tipped his head to the back of his chair and sighed. 

He was going to kill Sanghyuk. 

Everyone knew their quiet, shy hyung still struggled to express himself comfortably. A few years ago, a conversation like this would have been unimaginable to think about, let alone to see it happen.

And so, the fact that Sanghyuk had carelessly blurted out something not that relevant without realizing their hyung would take it and chew on it meticulously to the point that it would make him feel self-conscious and unwanted…

_Wait till I tell Hakyeon about this. Hyogi’s dead meat, no matter how much stronger he claims to be._

Slightly lifting his head to peek over at Taekwoon, Hongbin observed how the other was still hiding his face. He could just barely pick out a pair of red ears through the blonde strands.

 _He’s probably feeling so embarrassed right now,_ Hongbin guiltily noted, realizing his prolonged silence was making it worse. 

Clearing his throat twice, Hongbin sat up straighter in his chair and called out Taekwoon’s name. 

“Come here,” Hongbin gestured with open arms as soon as he got his attention.

Taekwoon eyed him in confusion, brows furrowing. There was still a leftover blush on his cheeks. 

“Why?” 

Hongbin rolled his eyes and patted at his parted thighs in emphasis. “Come _here_.”

Noticing that Taekwoon looked like he was about to argue again, Hongbin quickly cut him off. 

“You said you wanted me to fuck you, no? So, come here then.” 

Taekwoon blushed darker at Hongbin’s words, quickly averting his eyes and before flickering them back on the seated man before him. He licked his lips shyly. 

“I — I thought you said you didn’t want to,” Taekwoon replied bashfully as he slowly approached Hongbin. Hesitantly, he sat himself down on the younger’s lap and hooked his arms over Hongbin’s neck, nervously chewing on his lips as he tried to avoid the eyes silently watching him. 

Hongbin placed one hand on Taekwoon’s thighs and the other at his lower back, pulling the other man comfortably against him before humming in response.

“I did say that,” he admitted, idly tracing his fingers on the other’s thigh deliberately. Taekwoon shivered at the touch but after a moment, he shifted away. 

Hogbin stopped his motions.

“I thought you wanted me to touch you...?” He asked slowly after a pause. 

Taekwoon met Hongbin’s gaze, seemingly searching for something in his eyes if his furrowed brows were any indication. 

“I do,” Taekwoon said, flicking his gaze down to Hongbin’s lips before lifting them. The blonde licked his lips. “But I don’t want it if you don’t.” 

Hongbin leaned back and groaned. He didn’t know whether to find Taekwoon’s innocence adorable or frustrating. 

“Who said I _didn’t_ want to touch you?” He asked exasperated, yet amused.

Taekwoon frowned, fiddling with his grip behind Hongbin’s neck nervously. “Well, no one. But you barely do it unless I start it or —”

“Exactly!” Hongbin cut off with a laugh, squeezing Taekwoon’s thigh fondly. “Hyung, I won't touch you unless _I know for_ sure you want to be touched. Hakyeon was always so overbearing in the past so I always tried to make sure I didn’t overwhelm you or make you uncomfortable, even when you sought me out. I guess it just turned into a habit after all this time...” Hongbin trailed off thoughtfully, shifting the other man on his lap. 

Taekwoon stared at him in open surprise. 

“What?” Hongbin asked self-consciously as minutes passed by without a word from the other. 

After a beat, he pulled a face. 

“Ugh, that was too cringy for me, wasn’t it? I can’t believe I just said that —”

Hongbin began, the cringe-ness of his words already settling in the form of curled fists and tense shoulders, but he was interrupted by a set of chapped lips pecking his softly. 

Wide-eyed, he watched as Taekwoon leaned back and gave him a wide smile. 

“What was that for?” Hongbin asked after a beat, throat dry. 

Taekwoon tilted his head, eyes sparkling. He broke the grip around Hongbin’s neck and brought a finger to his chin, pretending to think it over.

“Hm, I think it’s sweet but sexy that you always respected my boundaries. Even if I did end up cock-blocking myself all these years because of it,” he grumbled with a frown. 

Hongbin raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“So you’re saying consent is the new sexy, then?”

Taekwoon smiled slyly. He leaned in and pressed his lips over Hongbin’s again, muttering a low yes as he tilted his head and moved his mouth slowly. 

Hongbin breathed out a laugh in response, moving his lips to match Taekwoon as they tentatively began to make out. Purposely tightening his grip, Hongbin smirked as he felt Taekwoon slide closer to him with a shudder. 

It wasn’t long before their kissing became heavy and sensual, little sounds escaping their throats as they let themselves be engulfed by a slow wave of steady arousal. 

Surprisingly, Taekwoon was the first one to pull away, though it didn’t take Hongbin long to figure out why. 

Wordlessly, he watched as Taekwoon leaned back and used his neck grip to maneuver himself until he was straddling Hongbin lap, his knobby knees fighting to fit between the stiff arm-rests of the chair and the younger’s thighs. 

“This chair wasn’t meant to hold two people,” Hongbin panted out with a chuckle, ignoring the irony of his statement as his hands automatically moved to settle on Taekwoon’s hips. 

The older leaned his forehead against Hongbin’s and closed his eyes, gasping in breaths between his newly plump but still chapped lips. 

“-don’t care,” He whispered breathily, slightly nudging and bumping into Hongbin’s forehead in a cat-like manner. 

Staring at Taekwoon through a heavy-lidded gaze, Hongbin smirked. A strong feeling surged through him, leaving him even more turned on than usual. 

“Hm, you will when I pound you so hard we fall backward,” Hongbin responded in a low, nonchalant voice, digging his nails roughly into Taekwoon’s clothed skin.

Taekwoon’s pelvis impulsively twitched, a high whine escaping his lips as he tilted his head back. 

“Please,” Taekwoon gasped out, trying to move his hips and grind them down into the younger man’s lap. 

Hongbin clutched them tightly though, suppressing any movement. 

“Oh? Already begging?” Hongbin mused smugly. “We haven’t even gotten to the good shit yet.” 

Taekwoon gasped again, only this time it was Hongbin’s name. 

“I heard from the others how needy you got, but I didn’t know you were going to be such a slut for me so quick,” Hongbin murmured lowly, admiring the way Taekwoon seemed to arch and fold above him, his languid form painting such a sensual image that Hongbin couldn’t help but continue to tease him. 

“You like it when they call you that, don’t you? A _slut_.” 

Taekwoon nodded desperately, physically and mentally clinging to Hongbin and his words. The blonde tipped forwards and pressed his face to the younger’s cheek, panting heavily against Hongbin’s wet mouth. 

“I want you, Hongbin. Ple _ase_ ,” Taekwoon puffed out against Hongbin’s lips, the warm air between them leaving them dizzier with want _._

Not able to control himself any longer, Hongbin responded to Taekwoon’s plea by surging their mouths together and bucking his hips upwards simultaneously with a grunt. 

A pair of moans filled the air as their neglected cocks at last found something to grind against. Taekwoon rocked hard against Hongbin’s lap, muffled moans leaving his throat as he was finally allowed to move. 

“Who — who told you I like to be called _that_ ,” Taekwoon got out between tongues sucks, gasping as a grind from Hongbin slid perfectly against his aching dick. 

Enjoying the pretty noises Taekwoon was making, Hongbin ground up at that particular spot before grinding for the sake of friction again. He licked and bit Taekwoon’s swollen mouth before speaking. 

“Hakyeon hyung might have mentioned it briefly in passing.” The Thailand trip came to mind, recalling the hot, humid night that had been full of whispers and moans.

But that’s a story for another day. 

Focusing on the man in front of him, Hongbin smirked as he guided Taekwoon’s waist in small circles against his dick. 

“Also, _that_ ?” He questioned, amused. “Say it with me hyung; _slut_.” 

Taekwoon whined but said nothing, too preoccupied with the feeling of grinding down at Hongbin’s tented crotch, the hot warmth leaving him speechless. 

“What are you,” Hongbin asked lowly, the sudden dark tone sending tingles up the blonde’s spine.

“Hongbin — ” 

“I said,” a rough grind. A bitten off keen. A hair pull. “ _What._ are. you.”. 

“A _slut_ ,” Taekwoon gasped out. “I’m a slut, your slut — oh please, _please! Fuck._ I want it, I can’t! Hong _bin —_ ”

That was all Hongbin needed to hear as he gripped Taekwoon’s waist tightly and stood up, carrying them to the bed. 

“What happened to the chair sex?” Taekwoon gasped out confusedly as he was laid on the mattress, sighing as Hongbin crawled over him and placed deep kisses onto his wet lips. He hugged the younger’s body closer to his, the heavy press of the other’s body managing to feel comforting yet exciting, 

“I’m streaming later, don’t want to sit on dry come while I play,” Hongbin explained, kissing and nibbling his way down Taekwoon’s sensitive neck. 

“Take this off,” He mumbled softly yet firmly into the crook of the neck, tugging at the hem of Taekwoon’s flimsy shirt. 

Taekwoon, suddenly feeling his skin was hot, _too hot,_ could do nothing but obey the order. 

“You too, please,” The blonde panted, insistently pulling up at Hongbin’s shirt after he had taken off his own.

“So needy,” Hongbin teased but followed through, propping himself up to his knees to slide his baggy t-shirt off. He didn’t waste time stalling, barely giving Taekwoon time to admire his newly exposed body before he leaned back down to pepper kisses into the heaving pale chest. 

Taekwoon shivered, long fingers ranking through the damp dark strands as he held Hongbin’s head in place. High keens escaped his throat as the younger began playing with his sensitive nipple buds. 

“So pretty,” Hongbin commented into the swollen skin, palms caressing their way up and down the older’s soft sides. When they bumped into the harsh hem of jean fabric, Hongbin looked up and tugged at the material in question.

“Off?”

Taekwoon answered by bucking his hips in the air, too busy breathing heavily into the crook of the arm covering half of his face. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Hongbin set out to unzip and drag the jeans down, mindful of the warm erection twitching every time he so much as slightly scratch the inside of Taekwoon’s things. 

Once the jeans were off, the underwear was quick to follow until finally, Hongbin had Taekwoon naked and spread out in his bed like a blank canvas asking to be made into art. 

Back to kneeling on top of him, Hongbin hungrily gazed down at his hyung’s body, admiring all the pinky-reds and deep purples beginning to darken as a result of his sucking. 

“You are a piece of artwork,” He couldn’t help but breathe, dick twitching as Taekwoon moaned at his words, the praise leaving him a trembling mess. 

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon whimpered with a lick of his lips, having moved his arm from his face to clench at the bedspread, other arm mirroring the movement. A dark flush covered him from head to toe, the arousal and embarrassment of his nudity leaving him overwhelmed from having so much attention focused on him.

“ _Hongbin,_ ” Taekwoon repeated, only this time he arched and spread his legs open, giving said man a perfect view of his weeping cock, drops of pre-come already sliding down the shaft and over his hairless balls, stopping just above his cute pink little asshole. As if sensing his eyes, the puckered hole clenched wantonly. 

Hongbin cursed loudly. 

“ _Fuck,_ look at you Taekwoon. I haven’t even touched your dick and you’re already all wet for me,” Hongbin moaned, pushing his shorts down just enough to free his straining cock. He pumped himself a few times, spitting down at his shaft to make the slide smoother. 

Taekwoon panted at the sight, his mouth watering as took in the size of Hongbin’s dick throbbing with each stroke. He bucked into the air and whined, reaching down to touch his neglected cock, wanting to get off too. 

His hand was quickly slapped away before he could reach it though. 

“Nuh-uh,” Hongbin tutted with a click of his tongue. “No touching. Pretty little slut’s don't come like that.” 

Taekwoon cried in frustration, hitting the mattress. 

“Then fucking touch me then! I need to feel something, I need to come! Pl _ease_.” 

Still tugging at his dick, Hongbin pinched the inside of Taekwoon’s thighs, ignoring his cry. 

“ _Watch it._ Keep that up and I won’t even let you come at all,” Hongbin said simply before tilting his head back to groan as his swiped a finger over his sensitive head. 

Too aroused by the sight above him to get mad, Taekwoon took his bottom lip between teeth and bit down hard. 

“How — how _do_ pretty sluts come then?” Taekwoon held his breath, anticipating yet seemingly dreading the answer. 

Hongbin grinned, his jerking coming to a stop. 

“Tell me, hyung,” sticky hands took hold of Taekwoon’s spread knees, lifting them to make more room for Hongbin in between. “Have you ever come untouched while fucked?”

Goosebumps broke out all over Taekwoon’s skin. He shivered.

“No,” Taekwoon breathed, voice hitching as he felt Hongbin’s cock drag just below his ass. 

Hongbin hummed, grin still in place. “Want to try?”

Taekwoon’s hips hitched, dick twitching in approval. 

“ _Yes_.” 

Hongbin let go of his grip, scooting back to give the older place to move. 

“Turn around and get on your knees.” He ordered, watching as Taekwoon scrambled to obey. Once the older was on all fours, Hongbin patted his thighs. “Wider,” Taekwoon whined but did so, blushing as he felt his exposed asshole twitch in anticipation. 

“Pass me the lube underneath the pillow,” Hongbin said, taking the advantage to peel and take off his shorts until he too, was finally naked as well. 

Fingers scrambled and a few moments later, Hongbin had the bottle in hand. He generously squeezed the cool substance on to his fingers, carelessly throwing the bottle to the side as he rubbed his digits to heat the gel. 

Scooting closer to his hyung’s body, he tentatively trailed his coated fingers along the crack of Taekwoon’s ass, circling his perineum teasingly. 

“Don’t tease!” Taekwoon gasped into the mattress, squirming against the fingers. 

“If you say so…”

That was the only warning Taekwoon got before he gasped, a finger pushing into his clenching hole in surprise.

“Shit, you feel so tight,” Honbin cursed, dragging his finger in and out carefully, “When’s the last time you opened up?” 

Taekwoon’s body twitched underneath him, moaning as he quickly got used to the feeling. 

“‘Bout two weeks ago, with Sanghyuk— _ah_!” He cut off with a high keen as Hongbin thrust another finger inside him. 

“Two weeks ago, huh? That’s a long time for such a needy slut like you to go without something up your ass.” Hongbin crooked his fingers roughly, moving his unoccupied hand to hold Taekwoon in place as he withered desperately and bucked under his touch. He fucked his fingers ruthlessly forward and backward, staring down in fascination as the excess lube around the blonde’s entrance whitened to a clear slick, lewd quelch noises sounding with each prod. 

Constant whines filled the air now, Taekwoon seemingly unable to control the little sounds being fucked out of him as two fingers became three, the stretch leaving the older unable to do nothing but rock back unashamedly. 

Hongbin couldn't help but buck into the air aimlessly, seeking friction, throbbing dick impossibly hardening further as the sight before he left reeling with arousal. 

“’m close ‘Bin,” Taekwoon moaned out after a few moments, inner walls clenching. 

It appeared he had given up trying to hold himself up after a few thrusts, too weak to fight against his shaking arms. 

_That or he liked how vulnerable he felt with his ass up in the air,_ Hongbin thought. 

Ignoring the frustrated whines he got as Hongbin purposely avoided that specific bundle of nerves, he focused on spreading his fingers widely to prepare Taekwoon for the stretch, other hand spreading a cheek apart. 

“Hongbin! I can’t — I’m gonna, ah — gonna _come!_ ”

Hongbin felt rather than saw as Taekwoon’s dick and asshole began spamming underneath his touch, peeking a glance down to see the older’s painfully red cock pulse rapidly. 

Acting quickly, the younger slipped his fingers out and wrapped a fist on Taekwoon dick, squeezing tightly to prevent him from coming. 

Taekwoon wailed, babbled protests leaving him as he was forced through a dry orgasm, body a jerky mess of muscles. 

Hongbin watched on with a satisfied smirk. 

“That was a close one,” he muttered amusedly as soon Taekwoon’s cries quieted down a bit. “But I want you to come undone from me, not these little things.” He wiggled his sticky fingers.

Taekwoon hiccuped, tiredly turning to meet Hongbin’s eyes from where he had collapsed into the bed. 

“I hate you,” he muttered. 

“Not yet you do,” Hongbin leaned over him, giving him a long, toe-curling kiss in apology. Taekwoon accepted it, letting himself be smooched lazily. 

He made a surprised sound when he found himself moved to his back, breaking the kiss as Hongbin hooked an arm underneath him and rolled them both over, so Hongbin was laying on the bed and Taekwoon was upright, straddling his hips. 

“I- what?” 

Hongbin caressed his thighs before settling them comfortably on Taekwoon’s hips. 

“Ride me.” He looked up with a smirk, dark eyes roaming his body. “I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Taekwoon blushed, shifting in embarrassment at how in-display he felt in this position.

He suddenly gasped, stopping short as he felt something _hard_ rub along his perineum. Instinctively, he pushed back and looked down in surprise as Hongbin groaned beneath him, grip flexing. 

“Common Taekwoon, show me how much of a good little slut you are,” Hongbin croaked out, voice straining from pure want. 

Gulping loudly, the blonde man nodded.

Breathlessly, Taekwoon twisted and reached behind him to grip Hongbin’s cock, grip shaking as he guided the hot shaft to his puffy rim. 

Inhaling deeply, he glanced down at Hongbin one last time before pushing and popping the head inside him. 

Hongbin tilted his head back and moaned, struggling to control his hips as Taekwoon sank so slow to the point it was almost teasing. 

Above him, Taekwoon let out a high keen, blindly grasping at the chest below as he struggled to adjust to the sudden fullness that came with being stretched open. 

They sat there for a moment, both of them adjusting to the new feeling. 

After a while, Taekwoon let out a shaky exhale. 

Trembling, he reached out to adjust where Hongbin’s hands had fallen limp at his sides, reinforcing their grip back on him with a squeeze, before proceeding to lift himself and back down. 

They both gasped. 

“Fuck,” Hongbin bit out with a groan, tossing his head back. He ground his feet firmly on the mattress and gave an experimental thrust upwards, an open-mouthed Taekwoon keening and arching at the sensation of being driven into deeper. 

“More,” Taekwoon gasped, thighs already trembling from the strain of having to fuck down constantly after a few minutes.

Hongbin growled.

Ruthlessly, he guided Taekwoon’s hips down harder, watching as the blonde met his every thrust with whines. A shift of angle and mewl tore out of Taekwoon, body jerking harshly as Hongbin completely pounded his prostate without mercy. 

This time Taekwoon didn’t have to vocalize he was reaching his speak, Hongbin easily reading his body as the older’s grinds became sloppier, moans louder and needier. 

“Faster! Oh _please, go faster_ —” Taekwoon cut himself off, muffling his embarrassing sounds with a bite of his hand. 

“Let me hear you,” Hongbin murmured between pants, reaching out to hold his wrist down with a single hand. “ ‘Sound so pretty like this. Like a bitch in heat.”

Taekwoon squirmed and flailed, embarrassed.

“Hongbin, I can’t. I’m so close — _ah_ please!”

Unable to deny him anything, Hongbin doubled his efforts, snapping his hips up harder and faster. 

Impulsively, Hongbin brought a hand down against Taekwoon’s ass, the slap almost lost within a stuttered gasp. 

“ _Hongbin_ —” Taekwoon cried, dick throbbing in excitement as beads of precome slid down his head.

Groaning at the sight, Hongbin smacked Taekwoon’s ass again. 

“Such a pretty baby, my pretty little slut,” Hongbin breathed, shifting his thrusts so they hit Taekwoon exactly where he needed them. “Let me see you come, hyung. _Make a mess for me_.”

It only took two more thrusts and then Taekwoon was coming, squirming and gasping as strings of white landed on both their stomachs, automatically leaving behind a sticky mess. 

Hongbin continued fucking him through his orgasm, slowing down just enough to let Taekwoon ride out every single aftershock until he was lax and sated, barely managing to sit upright. 

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon protested weakly, shaking as the youngest continued grinding into his sensitive hole without pause. 

“I’m close baby, just let me use you, please,” Hongbin gasped, fucking up as Taekwoon’s walls clamped deliciously tight around his dick like a vice. 

“Too much,” Taekwoon whined with a squirm, looking a bit glassy-eyed as he started to feel overwhelmed. 

“H-hongbin!” Taekwoon sobbed out from overstimulation a minute later, tears trailing down his flushed cheeks as Hongbin continued to guide him up and down gently. 

Body spamming and twitching almost wildly now, he collapsed into Hongbin's chest, no longer having the strength nor ability to hold himself straight up as he cried softly in the crook of the younger’s neck, shocks of painful pleasure stimulating his inner core.

Hongbin grunted at the sudden weight but continued moving, rubbing his hands comfortingly against Taekwoon’s lower back as he sought out his release. 

Finally, _finally_ , after what felt like hours, Hongbin gave one last thrust before he grunted, moaning loudly as he emptied deep inside Taekwoon. 

They laid there in tired silence, Hongbin letting the after daze of his orgasm roll over him while the occasional sniffle from the older kept him from completely falling asleep.

After a couple of minutes, he pressed a gentle kiss on the blonde strands and shushed Taekwoon quietly as he carefully slipped out from the tender hole, wincing as he felt his release trail after him.

“I need to clean you hyung,” Hongbin muttered after a pause, sighing when Taekwoon only shook his head in protest. Hongbin leaned his head as far as he was able to and laughed when Taekwoon finally raised his own to look at him with his signature pout. 

Thumbing the last of the tears away, Hongbin caressed Taekwoon’s cheek before leaning up to give him a gentle kiss.

“Such a pretty, good hyung,” Hongbin teased between kisses, yelping as Taekwoon bit his lip in retaliation, albeit not as harsh as he was expecting. 

“Stop being annoying,” Taekwoon huffed against his mouth, too tired to even blush at the playful praise. 

Yawning quietly, Taekwoon pressed a kittenish kiss to Hongbin’s lips. “Okay, _fine_. You can move me. I want cuddles right after though,” he murmured, tone leaving no room for argument. 

Hongbin made a face but agreed, not having much of a say in terms. 

Gently rolling Taekwoon to the clean part of the bed, he was quick to grab a dirty shirt from the laundry basket as a substitute for a towel before quickly making his way back to kneel on the mattress. 

Ignoring the unimpressed look Taekwoon shot him once he saw the crumpled item in his fist, Hongbin set out to thoroughly wipe down the mess around both their stomachs and in between Taekwoon’s thighs, being mindful of the sore area.

Once he was done, Hongbin let the now-soiled shirt fall alongside their strewn out clothes and laid back against the bed, watching in amusement as Taekwoon wasted no time draping himself over Hongbin’s chest. 

“Happy?” He asked as Taekwoon found a comfortable nook to settle against. 

Taekwoon hummed, pleased. 

Smiling, Hongbin rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He felt Taekwoon relax under his touch, a content sigh leaving his lips as he snuggled closer. 

“Just a little nap and then we’ll clean up properly,” Hongbin muttered, closing his eyes. 

The last thing he heard was Taekwoon’s hushed ' _okay'_ before he let sleep take over, mind fading to darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> can’t believe I made my comeback in months be another porn fic. Oh well.
> 
> Also, if any of you lovely reader are here wondering about my other chaptered fics, I haven't given up on them! I've just been stuck in a huge writer's block for a while now, and writing new fics is my apparent way of trying to overcome it. 
> 
> I know, it doesn't make sense. My mind is weird like that.
> 
> Anyway, I'm slowly working on my unfinished works and some new works as well (nothing big as of yet!) 
> 
> Still, if enough people want a prequel of what happened in Thailand with NBIN I maaaaay be persuaded to write a fic about that ;)
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day/night loves! Until next time! x
> 
> (If anyone is curious about how my writing or just wants to talk kpop with me, follow me on twitter @yixingisunicorn ! Warning: my page is a mess lol)


End file.
